


El Listón Azul

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance, amourshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Trabajo originalmente publicado en Fanfiction.net





	El Listón Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo originalmente publicado en Fanfiction.net

—Listo.  
  
La chica de cabello color miel admiró los últimos detalles de su nueva vestimenta, ella trabajó toda la noche en hacer su nueva ropa después de haber perdido su primer Pokémon Showcase. Serena acomodó su ahora corto cabello, viendo el vestido de color rosa, el nuevo sombrero y el chaleco largo rojo. Ella frunció los labios, sintiendo que algo faltaba para que su vestimenta estuviera completa.  
  
Ella revisó su mochila para ver si encontraba algo, en la caja donde guardaba sus materiales tenía todo tipo de decoración, hasta que encontró una caja de color amarillo decorado con una cinta roja; Serena recordaba perfectamente el contenido de la caja, causándole una sonrisa. Al abrir la pequeño paquete vio el bonito listón azul que Ash le regaló el día anterior al concurso, esa fue su forma de agradecerle por ayudarlo a encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus Pokémon. Serena nunca se imaginó ese gesto por parte de su compañero, eso sólo habría pasado en sus mejores sueños.  
  
Al salir de su burbuja procedió a cambiarse de ropa, y antes de ponerse el chaleco, Serena tomo la cinta e hizo un nudo para que el listón quedara sobre su pecho, ella sonrió admirando como quedo en su ropa. Recordando que todos la estaban esperando.  
  


::..::..::

  
Ash se puso su mochila, viendo que todos estaban listos. Pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, o alguien.  
  
—¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó.  
  
Clemont y Bonnie se miraron, preguntándose lo mismo con el semblante. Segundos después ellos escucharon a alguien caminar hacia ellos, haciéndolos observarla; se trataba de Serena, pero ellos se sorprendieron al ver que ahora se veía muy diferente, empezando por su cabello corto.  
  
Ella sonrió al ver sus reacciones.  
  
—¿Cómo me veo? —interrogó poniéndose el sombrero.  
  
—A mí me gustaba tu pelo largo —dijo Bonnie haciendo un puchero.  
  
—Te vez bien, Serena —respondió Ash, notando el lazo que estaba en su pecho—. ¿Ese listón...?  
  
—Sí, fue el que me regalaste el otro día. —Contestó algo sonrojada.  
  
—¡Qué bueno que lo hayas usado! ¡Te queda bien!  
  
Serena soltó una risita, dirigiéndose a la puerta, animó a sus compañeros mientras salía corriendo fuera del centro pokémon, siendo seguida por sus amigos. Desde ese día las cosas serían diferentes para ella.


End file.
